


Gemstuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: + Rebecca Sugar, Crossover, Gemstuck, Homestuck belongs to Hussie, I don't own a thing, Multi, Steven Universe belongs to CN, friendly fanfiction, read homestuck, watch Steven Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Homestuck x Steven Universe crossover. The Alpha Kids are the Gems and John is Steven. I was inspired from a picture made by Ikimaru, a wonderful artist who I adore greatly. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemstuck

Your name is John Universe. You aren't like any other boy in Wind City. It's a small place complete with a few family shop's. You grew up here, and are often told your mother really enjoyed it here at here. You can't help but feel the same way.

"Hey guys you will never guess what I saw today!" I said running through the door.

"John stay back!" Emerald quickly raised his hand in your direction only to be toppled by a huge monster that resembled a worm. 

"Ah!" I screamed jumping back. 

"Don't worry we will get it!" Rubellite said using her powers of teleportation to move to the other side of the monster distracting it. Topaz then came down drawing his sword slaying the creature with a poof, releasing the broken gem. It's something you have only witnessed a few times, but now that you are really part of the team it was something you get to look forward to in the near future.

Panting Emerald got up as gracefully as he could, using one of your mother's blue bubbles, he surrounded the gem with ease. You were informed when you were a child that it was to protect the broken gems, until you could find a way to restore them.

"So, John, what did you see?" Emerald asked giving the bubble to Rubellite. 

"I.." I said trying to clear my head of what I just witnessed. "Jade just beat her high score at the arcade today, she was amazing!" 

"You kids and your games." Topaz said sticking his arm around Emerald who paid no mind to it. 

"John catch!" Rubellite yelled throwing a strange bag at me.

"Where did you get these!" I asked already tearing the package. It was your favorite snack, Gushers.

"Topaz and I traveled over to the next town and stole these suckas like crazy ninjas." Rubellite exclaimed. Making Topaz's lips twitch slightly upward. Not quite a smile, but also not so far off.

"I went back and paid for them." Emerald quickly said. Gushers were your all time favorite snack. They weren't around here and it's always a treat when you get them. You get up to do a silly dance and pop a couple in you mouth. You're overcome with the sensation of your favorite flavors mixing together in harmony. You're so caught up the moment you hardly hear Emeralds slight gasp. 

"It's.. It's a hammer!" Emerald exclaimed covering his mouth. 

"Just like Turquoise." Topaz said quietly. I looked down in surprise, then sudden fear. 

"What do I do!" I panicked, causing my hammer to collide with the sofa leaving a huge hole. As fast as I summoned my weapon it was gone. I really screwed this up. 

"Oh no what did I do!" I yelled. Rubellite patted my back.

"Don't worry John! At least we know you can summon your weapon." Emerald said. I looked over at Topaz giving me a thumbs up. 

"Thanks guys." I said as they crushed me into a group hug.


End file.
